Youth's Love
by lquincy
Summary: The thing about being in love is not whether you play with it like a child or calculate it like an adult, it's about how determined you are towards that love. A HaeHyuk fanfiction. Warning: Boys Love, Shounen Ai, possibility of miss typo(s), you've been warned!


**Youth's Love**

 **A HaeHyuk fanfiction**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Shounen Ai, possibility of miss typo(s), you've been warned!**

 **A/n: it's only a very short story, don't kill me later.**

 **Enjoy reading^^**

 **Musim dingin di Seoul**

 **.**

Hyukjae memandang lurus ke arah lelaki yang saat ini sedang bercerita sambil tertawa lebar dengan teman-temannya—teman-teman mereka berdua lebih tepatnya—dengan raut muka yang datar seolah mencela.

* * *

 _ **Why are you acting so comfortable?**_

 _ **Aren't we strangers now?**_

* * *

"Hi, Hyukjae, kenapa dari tadi diam saja? Kau sakit atau apa?" Yesung merangkul bahu Hyukjae dengan tiba-tiba, secara otomatis memutuskan pandangan Hyukjae kepada laki-laki itu. Hyukjae menghela napas pendek, mencoba untuk mengatur emosi dirinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _Hyung._ Aku hanya sedang malas berbicara."

"Kenapa, kenapa? Kau tidak biasanya seperti ini. Biasanya kau selalu berusaha untuk mengejekku, kau tidak punya bahan?" Yesung masih mengupayakan agar Hyukjae mau bicara dengannya.

Hyukjae yang memang tidak memiliki _mood_ bagus hari itu menyentak tangan Yesung dengan sedikit kasar dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Maaf, _Hyung_. Hari ini aku sedang benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu." Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Hyukjae melangkah pergi menjauh dari gerombolan laki-laki itu.

Yesung yang merasa baru kali ini diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Hyukjae hanya menatapnya dengan bingung setengah tidak percaya. Dia kemudian menoleh kepada teman-temannya yang lain hanya untuk mendapati mereka menatap arah Hyukjae pergi tadi dengan tatapan yang sama dengan yang dia miliki.

"Yah, Donghae! Kenapa dengannya?"

Donghae, laki-laki yang dipanggil Yesung tadi, mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu ke arah Yesung dengan sedikit panik, "Memangnya aku tahu apa?"

"Kenapa banyak tanya? Bukannya kalian selalu bersama? Kau pasti tahu masalahnya kan?"

Donghae hanya membuka dan menutup mulutnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dia memandang ke semua teman-temannya yang ada disana dan kemudian menghela napas lelah,"Aku akan mencoba bicara padanya." Setelah mengatakan itu, dia pun segara melangkah pergi.

"Hei, memang kau tau dia ada dimana? Donghae? Donghae?!" Teriakan Heechul tidak diindahkan oleh Donghae yang tetap melangkah pergi tanpa menoleh.

* * *

"Sejak tadi pagi kau tidak mau mengatakan apapun. Sebenarnya apa maumu?" Donghae bertanya tanpa sedikitpun melihat ke arah orang yang ditanya karena dia lebih memilih melihat ketenangan dari aliran sungai Han di depannya. Sedangkan Hyukjae yang duduk disampingnya sembari menekuk kakinya dan memeluknya dengan kedua tangan tak sedikitpun berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki yang lebih muda enam bulan darinya itu.

"Apa kau akan terus bersikap seperti ini, Hyukjae?" Donghae kembali bertanya beberapa saat setelah dia tak mendapati adanya jawaban untuk pertanyaan pertamanya.

"..."

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa seegois ini, bukankah kita sudah sepakat kemarin?" Donghae mencoba bertanya lagi, tidak mau menyerah.

Hyukjae hanya melirik sinis kepada Donghae setelah mendengar pertanyaan terakhirnya.

* * *

 _ **Stop whining like a child!**_

 _ **I haven't even started yet**_

* * *

"Aku tidak memintamu menyusulku, pergilah!" hanya itu jawabannya Hyukjae. Donghae mendengus dan tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku juga tidak mau, kau yang memaksaku. Kau pikir dengan sikapmu yang aneh itu teman-teman tidak akan curiga? Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres denganmu? Ujung-ujungnya aku juga lah yang akan diajukan untuk menanyakan kondisimu. Kau paham itu kan?"

"Kau bisa menolak mereka!"

"Aku tidak bisa. Itu akan terlihat lebih aneh lagi! Lagipula aku juga ingin tahu apa yang membuat kau seperti ini. Kalau itu benar karena masalah kemarin, akupun juga tidak bisa diam saja!" Donghae berkata dengan setengah berteriak. Sedikitnya ia jengah dengan jawaban-jawaban singkat yang Hyukjae berikan, seolah-olah dia tidak menghargai apa yang Donghae lakukan saat ini.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah kemarin." Hyukjae menjawab lirih. Dan jawaban itu entah kenapa membuat Donghae semakin kesal. Dengan sengaja ia menyentak satu tangan yang Hyukjae gunakan untuk memeluk lututnya sehingga Hyukjae sekarang berhadapan langsung dengannya.

"Benarkah? Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kemarin? Jawab dengan melihat mataku, Hyukjae!" Donghae menatap dalam mata Hyukjae yang saat ini terllihat tidak nyaman dengan posisinya.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Donghae!"

"Tidak sebelum kau menjawabku. Benarkah ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kemarin?"

"Tidak. Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya. Sekarang lepaskan aku!" Hyukjae mengatakan hal itu dengan lantang sembari menatap balik mata Donghae.

* * *

 _ **I don't like the love that is like children who play with fire**_

 _ **You know it's obvious that the world is dark now**_

 _ **So why smile when I know from your face**_

 _ **That you're also sad?**_

* * *

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang! Ini sudah sore, udara sangat dingin saat ini. Kau memang gila datang ke sini di musim dingin seperti ini."

"Kau pulanglah duluan. Aku masih ingin disini sebentar."

"Hyukjae! Apa kau sudah gila? Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian di sini."

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Kau bisa! Kau tidak mempunyai kewajiban untuk menemaniku!" Teriak Hyukjae.

"Hyuk—"

"Tidak ada lagi kewajiban untukmu peduli padaku!" Hyukjae memotong kalimat Donghae dengan satu kalimat yang jelas. Donghae terdiam mendengar pernyataan itu. Itu tidak benar. Apa yang Hyukjae katakan itu, sama sekali tidak benar menurut Donghae.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Aku ini sahabatmu, aku peduli padamu!"

"Aku tidak butuh sahabat. Saat ini aku ingin sendiri, kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga?!"

"Kenapa kau ingin sendirian di tempat seperti ini? Kau bisa sendirian di kamarmu nanti. Setidaknya di sana hangat!"

"Itu bukan urusanmu aku mau sendirian dimana!"

"Itu urusanku karena aku peduli padamu!"

"Hooo, jadi sekarang kau mau bertindak seolah kau peduli?"

"Apa maksudmu, Hyuk? Aku—"

"Aku baik-baik saja Donghae. Hanya sedikit lelah, tapi aku baik-baik saja. Jangan memandang rendah aku dengan melihatku seperti orang yang patah hati yang harus diperhatikan terus menerus. Aku bisa mengurusi diriku sendiri!"

Donghae terhenyak. Hyukjae benar. Tidak seharusnya ia memandang Hyukjae seperti itu. Seperti dirinya tidak saja? Dia harusnya tahu kalau dia harus memberi waktu untuk Hyukjae sendiri. Itu juga demi kebaikannya, kebaikan hatinya sendiri.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi. Kau boleh di sini, tapi aku mohon jangan terlalu lama, Hyukjae. Udaranya sangatlah dingin, segeralah pulang setelah ini. Apa kau mengerti?"

Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hyukjae, kau mengerti kan?"

"...iya."

Sembari menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dengan kuat, Donghae beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku pergi dulu."

Donghae berharap Hyukjae akan membalas ucapannya dengan 'hati-hati' atau 'sampai jumpa' atau setidaknya memberi respon seperti mengangguk atau menoleh padanya, namun ia harus puas hanya dengan kediaman dari Hyukjae sebagai satu-satunya tanggapan untuknya.

Selang beberapa saat setelah Donghae pergi, satu tetes air mata yang sedari tadi coba ditahan oleh Hyukjae pun akhirnya keluar. Namun ia dengan cepat-cepat menghapusnya, seolah tidak ingin membiarkan bahkan air sungai tenang di depannya untuk menjadi saksi bahwa air matanya telah terjatuh.

"Karena aku baik-baik saja. Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Aku sanggup menghadapi ini semua." Seiring dengan ia mengucapkan kalimat itu, air matanya kembali tumpah, dia berusaha menghapusnya tapi satu persatu air mata itu menjadi sering dan akhirnya berubah menjadi tangisan.

"Tidak, Donghae. Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Aku membencimu, aku tidak baik-baik saja. Aku membencimu. Aku sangat membencimu!" Hyukjae terus mengatakan kalimat itu sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri. Begitu menyesakkan, dan begitu menyakitkan.

* * *

 _ **I said I only feel a little tired, but I am alright**_

 _ **Actually no...**_

 _ **I'm still hating you**_

 _ **Who has let me go**_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hyukjae memandangi jam ditangannya dengan ekspresi sedikit kesal. Donghae sudah terlambat lebih dari lima belas menit. Kemana dia?_

 _Saat Hyukjae hendak melihat jam tangannya lagi, suara bel rumahnya terdengar dan ia dengan sigap segera berdiri dengan riangnya untuk membuka pintu. Hal pertama yang ia dapati ketika membuka pintu adalah Donghae yang terlihat lelah dan tergopoh-gopoh._

" _Apa kau baru saja lari marathon, Donghae?"_

" _Aku memang setengah berlari saat kesini, Hyuk. Sekarang biarkan aku masuk!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hyukjae, Donghae langsung masuk ke rumahnya, melepas sepatunya, dan tanpa babibu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa empuk milik Hyukjae serta merta memejamkan matanya untuk menghilangkan sedikit lelah._

 _Hyukjae berjalan santai ke dapurnya dan membuka kulkasnya untuk mengambil sebotol jus lemon dan menuangkan sebagian isinya ke gelas yang akan dibawakannya untuk Donghae._

" _Apa yang membuatmu terlambat dan berlari begitu?" setelah memberikan gelas berisi jus lemon ke Donghae, Hyukjae pun ikut duduk disebelahnya._

" _Aku tidak yakin kau ingin mendengar alasannya."_

 _Hyukjae mengernyit, "Memangnya apa?"_

 _Donghae terlihat ragu untuk menjawab tapi melihat Hyukjae yang memicingkan matanya seakan mendesaknya untuk berbicara jujur, "Sebenarnya aku tadi ikut_ blind date _yang diadakan teman-teman. Tapi, aku bersumpah, aku tidak mengikutinya sampai selesai, hanya sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian aku beralasan pada mereka kalau aku harus pergi. Aku bahkan belum melihat pasangan_ blind date _kami."_

 _Hyukjae hanya memandang datar ke arah Donghae yang memasang ekspresi khawatir. Dia tahu benar sebentar lagi Hyukjaenya akan marah-marah padanya._

" _Oh, begitu."_

 _Respon Hyukjae tidak seperti dugaan Donghae. Daripada marah, Hyukjae justru terlihat cuek dan bahkan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Donghae. Tapi entah kenapa, Donghae justru lebih memilih ketika Hyukjae bereaksi anarkis seperti memarahinya tanpa ampun dan memukulinya untuk meredakan amarahnya, bukan Hyukjae yang diam seperti ini._

" _Hyuk, kau kenapa?"_

" _Ini bukan_ blind date _pertamamu kan?"_

" _O-oh, apa maksudmu?"_

" _Heechul_ Hyung _bilang padaku bahwa dia kesal padamu karena kau selalu pergi ditengah-tengah acara_ blind date _yang ia susun."_

 _Donghae ingin sekali mengutuk_ Hyung _nya yang bermulut ember itu. Dia jadi tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapi perkataan Hyukjae._

 _Hyukjae yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Donghae hanya tersenyum simpul sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa._

" _Apa kau tidak ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada mereka, Donghae?"_

 _Donghae membelalakkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Hyukjae. Ia tahu betul apa yang Hyukjae katakan. Ia hanya tidak percaya Hyukjae menanyakan hal sama lagi untuk kesekian kalinya._

" _Harus berapa kali kubilang ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk itu, Hyukjae?" ketus Donghae._

" _Kau mengatakan itu sejak kita masih SMA, sekarang kita sudah dipertengahan masa kuliah kita, mau sampai kapan kau akan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jawaban yang sama?"_

" _Kumohon jangan mengajakku bertengkar untuk masalah ini Hyukjae. Oke, aku minta maaf, aku tidak akan mengikuti_ blind date _apapun lagi bahkan meski Heechul_ hyung _memaksaku, toh aku memang tidak menginginkannya sama sekali." Donghae mengatakan ini sembari membawa Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya._

" _Ini bukan masalah_ blind date, _Donghae." Hyukjae melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Donghae dan menatapnya._

" _Aku ingin bilang kalau aku lelah bersembunyi."_

" _Hyukjae, kau tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan."_

" _Aku tahu. Ini akan berat, akan banyak orang yang merasa jijik pada kita nantinya, tapi kita tidak bisa terus menerus bersembunyi. Kita akan mengetahui siapa yang dengan tulus berteman dengan kita ketika kita memberitahu diri kita yang sebenarnya, Donghae. Jika mereka pergi, maka mereka bukanlah teman kita. Katakan padaku, apa kau tidak lelah untuk terus bersembunyi dibalik rasa takutmu untuk dibenci orang?"_

" _Masalahnya tidak segampang itu. Kau tidak mengerti. Ada banyak hal yang harus dikorbankan, Hyukjae."_

" _Aku bilang aku tahu, Donghae! Aku bukan orang bodoh, aku hanya muak dan lelah untuk berpura-pura. Aku ingin orang lain tahu kalau aku berhak merasa cemburu saat ada orang yang menyatakan cinta padamu, aku ingin orang-orang tahu bahwa meskipun ini salah, tapi tidak ada yang bisa mengubah perasaanku. Apa kau tidak menginginkan hal yang sama?"_

 _Donghae menghela napasnya kasar. Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka membahas ini sampai seperti ini. "Tidak, aku tidak ingin orang-orang membenci kita. Setidaknya tidak sekarang ketika aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun untuk melindungimu, Hyukjae. Akan ada waktunya dimana semua ini akhirnya akan berujung. Aku akan mengatakan kepada dunia bahwa kau adalah milikku dan aku milikmu."_

" _Tapi kau tidak akan pernah tahu seperti apa masa depan, Donghae."_

" _Justru karena itu! Belum tentu juga aku akan tetap bersamamu di masa depan Hyukjae, tidak ada yang pasti di masa depan akan seperti apa. Oleh karena itu aku bilang bahwa akan ada banyak hal yang harus dikorbankan!" Tanpa sadar Donghae berteriak dan mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia katakan pada Hyukjae._

" _Tunggu! M-maksudku bukan seperti itu." Lanjut Donghae._

" _Aku mengerti."_

" _Tidak, apa yang kau mengerti? Sudah kubilang maksudku bukan seperti itu, Hyukjae! Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!" Donghae berusaha untuk menggenggam tangan Hyukjae namun ditepis._

" _Bagaimana kita bisa mengatakan hubungan aneh ini pada semua orang disaat kita sendiri tidak yakin terhadap satu sama lain, Donghae?" Bahkan sekali pandangpun Donghae tahu bahwa Hyukjae sangat terluka dengan ucapannya._

" _Hyuk—"_

" _Sepertinya hanya aku yang menginginkan hubungan ini berkelanjutan."_

 _Donghae menggeleng cepat. Itu tidak benar, ia pun sangat ingin hubungan mereka tetap berjalan._

" _Kau tahu itu tidak benar, Hyukjae."_

" _Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo kita katakan hubungan kita besok ke teman-teman. Apa kau mau?"_

 _Donghae menghela napas panik. "Dengar, Hyukjae. Kita harus memikirkan ini dengan matang-matang, oke?"_

" _Kau tidak mau?"_

" _Bukan begitu."_

" _Kau mau atau tidak?! Jawab saja!" teriak Hyukjae._

" _Tidak. Tidak besok! Hyukjae kumohon."_

" _Ayo kita akhiri saja!"_

" _Hyukjae!"_

" _Tidak ada gunanya mempertahankan hubungan ini. Bahkan empat tahun pun tidak membuatmu yakin tentang ini. Lalu kita harus menunggu berapa lama lagi, Donghae?"_

" _Hyukjae—"_

" _Bukankah tidak ada yang tahu selain kita? Jadi tidak akan bedanya kita berteman biasa atau menjalin hubungan kan?"_

" _..."_

" _Kau bahkan tidak bisa menjawabnya. Atau diam-diam kau memang setuju?"_

 _Donghae diam menatap Hyukjae. Bukan, bukannya dia setuju. Bagaimanapun juga dia mencintai Hyukjae. Sangat mencintainya. Namun saat ini, dengan pemikiran mereka yang berseberangan, dia sendiri juga tidak yakin apakah mereka bisa mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Ia ingin memikirkan segalanya dengan matang demi masa depan mereka yang masih panjang, sedangkan Hyukjae hanya memusatkan pemikirannya ke hari ini dan esok yang dekat. Mereka begitu berbeda sekarang._

" _Apa kau benar-benar yakin dengan permintaanmu itu, Hyukjae?" Donghae balik bertanya. Pertanyaan yang tanpa Donghae sadari meretakkan hati Hyukjae. Jadi Donghae memang lebih memilih untuk berpisah darinya? Baiklah.._

" _Ya, kurasa ini memang yang terbaik."_

" _Kau tahu setelah ini kita bukanlah apa-apa lagi kecuali teman kan?"_

 _Hyukjae mendengus,"Kau mengatakannya seolah-olah aku yang bergantung padamu."_

 _Donghae tersenyum kecil, dia menyadari bahwa sebenarnya dialah yang begitu bergantung pada Hyukjae karena cintanya yang begitu besar._

 _Donghae memilih untuk mendekati Hyukjae dan mengecup bibir gemuknya pelan, mencoba menjadikannya memori terakhir yang paling indah untuknya. Setelah itu, ia memeluk Hyukjaenya erat. Selama ia bisa, selama ia boleh._

" _Berakhirnya hubungan ini tidak akan mengubah apapun yang aku rasa padamu Hyukjae. Aku pun masih tetap akan menjadi orang yang selalu peduli padamu. Percayalah tentang satu hal itu."_

 _Hyukjae hanya menatap Donghae dengan tatapannya yang lagi-lagi datar. Seolah tak merasakan apapun. Donghae tersenyum pilu, "Aku pergi."_

 _Hyukjae menatap pintu rumahnya yang tertutup itu dengan tatapan penuh harap. Ia ingin percaya bahwa ini belum berakhir, ingin percaya bahwa Donghae akan lebih memilihnya dibandingkan egonya. Namun sampai berapa lamapun Hyukjae menatap pintu itu, ia tak terbuka kembali, tak ada Donghaenya yang akan muncul. Tidak ada lagi. Disaat itu Hyukjae baru benar-benar menyadari, bahwa kisahnya sekarang sudah benar-benar berakhir._

* * *

 _ **Still hating you**_

 _ **Who has let me go**_

 _ **My frigidly cold heart is apparently**_

 _ **Still missing you**_

 _ **Missing you so damn much**_

* * *

.

.

.

Donghae yang sekarang sedang duduk di kamarnya sembari merenungi apa yang telah terjadi padanya dan Hyukjae hanya bisa memandangi pemandangan di luar jendelanya. Salju. Pantas saja hari ini begitu dingin, ternyata saljunya telah turun hari ini. Pikirannya melayang kepada Hyukjae yang ia tinggalkan sendirian di pinggir sungai Han. Apa ia sudah pulang sekarang? Donghae harap ia segera menghangatkan diri dengan segelas coklat panas dan menyetel suhu ruangan dengan kehangatan yang cukup. Donghae hanya ingin Hyukjae tetap baik-baik saja.

 _Ding!_

Suara telpon genggamnya membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia segera mengambil telpon genggamnya. Ada sebuah pemberitahuan dari _Instagram_ : _eunhyukee44 uploaded a photo_. Hati Donghae tiba-tiba berdetak begitu cepat. Dia selalu memasang notifikasi _Instagram_ milik Hyukjae agar ia bisa memastikan tidak pernah melewatkan satupun foto atau video yang di _upload_ laki-laki itu.

Foto sederhana namun cantik yang memperlihatkan aliran sungai Han yang begitu tenang dilengkapi dengan pemandangan butiran salju yang berguguran. Apik dan estetik, Hyukjae memang pandai untuk mengambil gambar semacam ini. Ia ingat dulu ia lah yang mengajarkan Hyukjae cara mengambil gambar. Ia tersenyum saat mengingat memori itu. Namun, senyum Donghae perlahan memudar saat matanya mendapati tulisan yang menyertai foto tersebut. Bahkan perlahan tanpa ia sadari, ia mulai meneteskan air mata yang kemudian segera ia hapus begitu ia mengetahui keberadaannya. Yang ia lakukan setelahnya adalah memandangi foto itu tanpa henti, menggenggam ponselnya dengan kuat-kuat. Seolah itu adalah satu-satunya cara ia bertahan menghadapi kenyataan bahwa, dia bukan siapa-siapa lagi untuk Hyukjaenya.

.

.

* * *

 **37 likes**

 **eunhyukee44** _The love of my youth is ending like this, but still, both you and I should be happy! Even after a long time passes, let us both remember... we had each other back then._

4 minutes ago

* * *

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **I'm alive! Btw, this is an absolute absurdity, hohoho. Plot is not perfect since I'm not in a sane state. Written in an hour because I'm feeling sappy right now. No proofread whatsoever. And, cliche right? But still, if you enjoy don't forget to comment. Thank you. See you in the next fanfiction^^**


End file.
